The Lumberjack's Daughter
by Coraline15
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are two orphaned teens who run away to keep from being separated. They end up in the small town of Gravity Falls Oregon where they stay with the Corduroy's at their lumber mill. As they work at the mill, Dipper begins to form a bond with Manly Dan's only daughter Wendy while Mabel befriends an elderly hermit who lives in an abandoned shack. (A.U.) (Slice-of-Life)
1. Chapter 1

The Lumberjack's Daughter

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: I've decided to try something a little new and a little bit different.. This will be my very first A.U. story and so, there will be certain things different for some of the characters.

Prologue

The train rattled along the tracks as it traveled northward from California. Fourteen year old Dipper Pines sat in one of the rickety, old boxcars, thankful that the freight train had not been guarded that night, otherwise he and his sister Mabel would have been caught and brought back to the Beacon of Hope Orphanage.. Beacon of hope..? Yeah right.. It was more like Separation to H*ll..

Dipper's anger grew as he remembered two days before tonight..

 _*Flashback*_

 _"It has come to our attention that many potential parents have had their eye on young Mabel.." the director of the orphanage explained. "We should find a new home for you in no time, my dear."_

 _"W-what about Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Can't he come too?"_

 _"I am sorry, but there had not been many parents looking at young Mason-"_

 _"It's DIPPER.." Dipper corrected in a low voice._

 _"Dipper.." the director conceded. "But I assure you, there are plenty of others looking to add a son to their family."_

 _Dipper and Mabel both stared up at him._

 _"Y-you mean.. I-I won't be with Mabel?"_

 _"I am sorry Mas- Dipper.." the man corrected after receiving a dark look. "We can only work with what is in front of us right now."_

 _"Y-you can't DO this!" Dipper shouted. "You can't separate us! Mabel's the only family I've GOT!"_

 _"I really am sorry, my boy.." the director responded. "You don't really have much of a choice in the matter.."_

 _Mabel gripped Dipper's arm as tears formed in her eyes._

 _"Now, you both should head off to bed.. Mabel has a big day in the morning."_

 _As Dipper and Mabel were escorted back to their 'room', Mabel had started to cry openly. Dipper held her close and looked into her eyes. His expression was clear: 'I won't let them take you, Mabel.. I promise..'_

 _*End Flashback*_

Dipper sighed softly. It was that night Dipper had formed a plan. They would leave, sneak away in the cover of darkness to get away from those horrible people. He was going to keep his promise to Mabel.

Dipper glanced over at his twin sleeping soundly against his side. Being careful not to wake her, Dipper gently pulled her a bit closer. No doubt the workers would be out to find them and bring them back to the orphanage, but Dipper won't let them.. Mabel was all he had left and he wasn't going to let them take her away from him!

The train's shrill whistle pierced the otherwise quiet night air and Dipper looked up, watching the scenery as it passed by. He could see the trees and fields illuminated by the bright, full moon which hung high in the night sky, shining its silvery glow down upon the earth below.

Dipper smiled at the sight as he held Mabel closer. This was going to be a new start for them and there was no way they were ever going back to that orphanage ever again. Dipper yawned as he started to feel the days of events take their toll on him. He glanced over at his sister again, seeing she had snuggled up closer as she slept.

Dipper yawned again. He never felt so tired before this, but he guessed being on the run would make anyone exhausted. Dipper rested his head against the wall of the boxcar as he began to dose off. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax as he listened to the noises of the train as it traveled along down the tracks.

 **Author's Note: I will do my best to work on the next few chapters..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

Dipper and Mabel were suddenly jolted awake as the train suddenly ground to a halt. The momentum of the stop caused them both to slide and tumble across the floor of the boxcar. They both groaned as they came to rest at the opposite side of the boxcar. As Dipper began to recover, he flinched as a sudden beam of light shown in his face.

"Hey Boss! We got a couple'a stowaways here!" shouted a gruff sounding voice.

Dipper stared in horror, jumping to his feet. Acting quickly, he helped his sister get to her feet. Mabel could see the desperation and fear on her brother's face as they headed for the nearest exit, which happened to be on the opposite side of the car.

"Hey! STOP!" yelled a second voice.

Dipper and Mabel however, didn't stop. They couldn't stop; not if it meant being taken back to California and forced to go back to a place where they could never stay together. The thought of going back only made Dipper and Mabel run faster, trying desperately to get away from the two men following close behind them.

As the duo ran, their exhaustion began to become too much. They knew they couldn't run forever. Dipper scanned the area for any possible place to hide. His dark brown eyes soon spotted a piled stack of lumber. He could see that part of the ground had worn away, giving them just enough space to slip beneath it. The space was a tight fit but they had no other choice.

"Quick!" Dipper hissed. "In there! Hide!"

Mabel nodded and quickly squeezed herself beneath the lumber, lying on her belly to get through the tight opening. Dipper quickly followed behind her and squeezed his way inside, finding the space beneath was surprisingly more open than the way in. The two remained perfectly still, stifling their breathing as their pursuers' footfalls passed them by.

"Where'd they go!" the gruff voice from before asked.

"They couldn't have gotten FAR!" replied the other. "C'mon!"

Dipper held Mabel tight as they both heard the men take off in a random direction. After a few moments, the duo let out a silent breath of relief as they heard the men's footsteps had fallen silent.

Mabel however soon began to weep quietly as she buried her face in her arms.

"Mabel.. Mabel, it's okay.." Dipper whispered softly.

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you.."

"Dipper.. I d-don't..."

"Ssshhhhh... I know.." Dipper comforted, gently stroking her back. "I'm not happy about this either.. B-but we both know we can't go back.."

Mabel sniffled as she looked at him.

"We only have each other now.." Dipper continued gently. "I know it'll be hard.. But we need to try.."

Mabel nodded softly and soon hugged her brother tight and Dipper held her close, gently rubbing her back. He soon turned and looked outside. Not far from where they were hidden was a large billboard which read: **"Welcome to Gravity Falls"**.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the small town of Gravity Falls Oregon, it was very early morning. The sky was still a mix of reds, oranges, and pinks as Manly Dan Corduroy stepped out into the early morning air. His dark colored eyes scanned the area around the small family cabin, taking in the sight of the landscape that made up the property of Corduroy's Lumber Mill. He eyed the several tall trees on the property, many of which were red and white pines and judging by the thickness of the trunks, he knew it would be time for the selected few to be measured and cut down to be made into lumber to send out to his customers.  
He turned and made his way back inside, heading up to the second floor of the cabin. Manly Dan soon opened the door to the first room. He looked about the room, seeing the two bunk beds and their sleeping occupants. Manly Dan almost wanted them to continue their sleep, but he knew there was work to be done.

"Rise and SHINE!" he shouted. "Gus! Kevin! Marcus! Wendy! It's time to get up!"  
The four of them groaned as they stirred from their slumber. One by one, they slowly got up. Seventeen year old Wendy Corduroy soon joined her brothers, wiping away the drool from her mouth and making a face as she found some of her hair had gotten in her mouth.

"Alright, we have work to do today," Manly Dan stated. "Everyone get ready and we'll have breakfast."  
The four siblings complied and began to get ready. Wendy glanced at herself in the mirror, using her hands to smooth out her hair, which had become tangled during the night. Once she was satisfied, she placed on her favorite trapper hat that had once been her mother's and nodded to herself before joining her brothers downstairs. Manly Dan was in the middle of stoking the fire in the woodstove.

"There you are, Wendy!" Manly Dan grinned.

"Morning, Dad.." Wendy smiled.

Wendy went to the chest freezer and began to look through the contents. She frowned, soon closing the door.

"Hey Dad, we're kinda low on food.." Wendy stated, turning to her father.

Manly Dad nodded in understanding.

"Looks like we'll be going to the diner for breakfast then."

The four siblings cheered as they began to head out to town. After all, it was still early enough for them to get something to eat before they needed to start working.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dipper and Mabel walked through the town of Gravity Falls. It had been a while since they've had any real food. Surviving on scrawny berries and river water wasn't nearly enough. Dipper glanced over at his sister and felt guilty for putting her through this. He knew they had to find something to eat and fast.  
The smell of freshly baked bread soon caught Dipper's attention. He glanced over and could see the nearby bakery. He could see a baking pan had been set to cool. Dipper went through his pockets but found them completely empty. He glanced at his sister. No doubt she was as hungry as he was. He promised he would keep her safe and take care of her.. He couldn't let her starve to death.. Making up his mind, he made his way toward the bakery. He hesitated, biting his lip as his mind went into conflict. If he took it, he would be considered a thief.. But if he didn't, he and Mabel would starve. Dipper swallowed hard and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he reached out, taking the still hot loaf off from the pan.  
"HEY!" shouted a voice.  
Dipper and Mabel turned to see the angry face of a young woman and he took off down the road with Mabel following behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wendy was on her way to the diner with her family. She was looking forward to having something at Greasy's Diner. Although they had food at home, she had always been taught as a child to conserve anything that she could. Even with the business at the mill, she had to learn what was more important and what wasn't. She knew she would undoubtedly need to pick up more food sometime this week, but it didn't bother her. There were times when she'd be happy to be away from the mill for the day.  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard shouting from across the street. Wendy turned and was surprised to see two kids, about three years younger than her sprinting away from the bakery with the bakery's furious owner hot on their heels. Wendy looked back at her family who were standing outside the diner, waiting to get in and sighed before turning back toward the street and heading in the direction of the fleeing teens.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dipper and Mabel continued to try and evade their pursuer by heading down an alleyway. However, they soon found themselves face to face with a solid brick wall. They were trapped. Dipper spun around as Mabel stood behind him, whimpering in fear. They saw a shadow cast onto one of the walls and Dipper readied himself to make a run for it. However, he stopped as he saw a young teen with fiery red hair who was about three years older than them. She walked toward them, her bright emerald eyes looking down at the two curiously.

Dipper backed against the wall, knowing they were trapped now. However, as the girl was about to speak, they heard the owner of the bakery shouting and saw the woman approaching them.

"You are all in deep trouble! How dare you steal from my BUSINESS!?" the owner glared, stepping closer. "What do you have to say for yourselves!?"  
Dipper swallowed and looked from the owner to the teen, trying to think of a way out of this. The girl however just turned and grinned at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it.. I got it covered.." the girl replied.  
She soon turned back to the owner and smiled.

"I've got some money to pay for the bread.." she stated, digging through her pockets. "Here.."

She handed the woman some money to pay for the stolen loaf of bread.

"No hard feelings, right?" the girl asked with a soft smile.

The woman of the bakery gave her a look but soon nodded and turned to walk back to the bakery. After the woman left, the girl turned back to Dipper and Mabel.

"You probably should've been a bit more careful," the girl intoned. "You could've been taken to jail or something like that."  
Dipper looked at her, a bit surprised that she would willingly give up her money to help them out.

"So, you guys aren't from around here, are you?" she asked, leaning her back against the brick wall.

"We don't want to talk about it.." Dipper responded, still unsure about trusting this girl.

The girl seemed taken aback by the harsh tone in his voice.

"Hey, it ain't any of my business.." the girl responded, her hands raised up defensively. "If ya don't want to talk about it, that's fine by me."

Dipper looked at the fiery haired girl in surprise.

"What's your name?" he asked after a moment.

"It's Wendy.." she smirked. "Wendy Corduroy.. So, you two got a name?"

"I'm Dipper.. Dipper Pines.. And this is my sister Mabel.." Dipper replied.

"Dipper? That's a weird name.." Wendy commented.

Dipper glowered at her but stopped when Mabel took his hand. Wendy only chuckled at them.

"Hey, I'm just messin' with ya, dude.." Wendy grinned.

Dipper continued to look at her a bit unsure.

"If ya guys need any more help, I'm usually in town." Wendy offered.

Dipper remained silent but nodded.

"Uh.. Thanks for the help.." Dipper finally said. "We really appreciate it."

Wendy smiled.

"You're welcome, man.. Just don't go trying that stunt again.. You might end up getting some unwanted attention."

"Simply noted.." Dipper replied. "I-I guess we'll see you later then.."

Wendy nodded and soon began to head back to her family waiting for her at the diner.

 **Author's Note: Took me a while to type this.. But more will come soon**

 ***UPDATE***

 **I had to make some spacing changes since the format I had used before will not work anymore**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Dipper and Mabel had made it back to their shelter beneath the pile of lumber they had found the night before. As they finished off what remained of the large loaf of bread, Dipper began to think of their situation of being this far from home..

 _'No.. Not home..'_ Dipper corrected mentally. _'We don't have a home anymore..'_

He glanced over at his sister who was now resting on a bed of dried leaves and bits of moss from outside and was trying to get comfortable. Dipper sighed as he moved closer to her and lay down beside her, to which Mabel hugged him tight. Dipper returned her hug, squeezing her tight.

"I'm sorry, Mabel.." he muttered softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Mabel asked, becoming concerned.

"I put us through this.. And now we're stuck here.."

"Dipper.." Mabel began, pulling away. "If we had stayed in California, we would've never seen each other again.."

"I-I know, but.." Dipper sighed. "I at least should've thought things through.. Then we could've been somewhere other than here.."

"Dipper, being here is better than never having the chance to stay together.."

Dipper nodded before looking back outside of their shelter. He began to think over the day's events.

"Do you think that girl Wendy would know where we could find a place to stay?"

"I don't know.." Mabel replied. "She did say she would help us though.."

Dipper nodded in response and began to think things through.

"Maybe we should.." he finally stated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Wendy left the diner with her family to head back to the mill, she began to think about the two kids she had met earlier. Why would they go to such lengths to steal food? Couldn't they just go home and eat?

 _'Unless they don't have a home to go to..'_ Wendy thought with realization. She thought of Dipper and Mabel's patched up clothing and wondered what happened to them to get them to that point. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a familiar boy with black hair wearing a black hoodie with a stitched up heart. She groaned as she saw him walking over to her.

"Hey Wendy!" he shouted.

"Robbie.." Wendy greeted, a look of annoyance on her face.

"So, what brings you to town today?" he asked smoothly.

"I was just out to eat with my family.." Wendy responded.

"You always work at that boring MILL.." Robbie stated. "Why don't you just tell them you got other things to do?"

Wendy stared at him, her emerald eyes going dark.

"Because I for one have a JOB and sure it's hard work, but I at least can make a living."

"Hey, I work TOO, ya know!" Robbie countered back. "I'm just off today!"

"And I'm sure flipping burgers and deep frying food is MUCH harder than cutting down a tree.." Wendy responded, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Robbie scowled at her comment.

"Listen, Robbie.." Wendy sighed. "I have to go.. My Dad's waiting for me back at the mill."

Robbie groaned and rolled his eyes. He soon called after Wendy as she was walking away.

"One of these days, you need to realize there are other places you could be rather than your family's mill!"

Wendy stopped walking at Robbie's words but soon continued walking again. Robbie sighed again and continued on toward the arcade.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dipper and Mabel made their way through the forest, wondering if Wendy was still in town. They still didn't know much about her and yet they were taking the chance for asking for help. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a familiar figure walking through the forest.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted.

The girl turned and smiled as she saw him.

"Oh! Hey, man!" Wendy greeted with a grin.

"We were going to head into town again to find you.." Dipper admitted after a moment. "But you're here so.."

"Wendy! Who's this you're talking to?" asked a rather gruff sounding voice.

Dipper froze as the voice seemed much like the voice from earlier but had a much deeper quality.

Wendy however turned to the large and muscular man that approached them.

"Hey Dad!" she smiled. "This is Dipper and Mabel Pines.. They're friends of mine."

Dipper and Mabel stared up at the man who was Wendy's father. The man eyed them a bit suspiciously.

"What brings you two this far into the forest?" her father asked, leaning over them.

Dipper gulped a bit nervously, finding Wendy's father a bit intimidating.

"W-well, you see, Sir.. W-we were going to ask if there was a place we could stay.." Dipper replied. "M-maybe find a job to pay for an apartment or something?"

The man thought through what Dipper had said before Wendy spoke up.

"Hey, we could use extra help at the mill." she stated.

Her father looked at her in surprise.

"You know our mill is a FAMILY business," her father stated firmly. "We know nothing ABOUT them."

"C'mon, Dad.." Wendy replied, nonchalantly. "Having an extra set of hands wouldn't hurt.. Besides, if we had more help, we'd be able to get more work done."

Her father thought it through again and soon nodded.

"I suppose you're RIGHT.." he replied. "But there better not be any funny business while they're HERE.!"

Looking at Dipper and Mabel he asked.

"Is that understood?"

Dipper and Mabel gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes Sir.." Dipper stuttered.

"Good! Now.. The mill is this way.." the man responded. "And you will refer to me as Manly Dan from now on.."

Dipper and Mabel nodded and watched as he and the three boys walked ahead of them. Dipper looked over and saw Wendy looking at him.

"Don't worry, he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him better.." she grinned.

"O-okay.."

Dipper looked at his sister and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Mabel smiled weakly and nodded before the twins soon followed behind Wendy toward the Corduroy Lumber Mill.

 **Author's Note: Took me some time to type this but I'm sort of just making bits at a time..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

The seven of them headed deeper into the forest until they came upon the property of Corduroy Lumber Mill. Dipper and Mabel looked around at the property, Mabel's eyes wide with awe at the sight of the really tall trees.

"These are all your trees?" Mabel asked with wonder and amazement.

"You can say that.." Manly Dan responded. "Some of these trees will make good lumber."

Mabel nodded and continued looking around. Dipper looked around as well as they were led to the main cabin.

"We do not have much room in the cabin itself," Manly Dan stated. "But we have a place you could stay for the time being."

As Manly Dan said this, he stopped by an old RV. Dipper and Mabel stared in shock as they saw a thick layer of moss and grass had begun to grow on the roof of the old vehicle.

"This is what we have available for the time being." Manly Dan explained.

He opened the rusty metal door and the old and musty smell washed over them. Dipper and Mabel soon recovered and gazed into the dark interior of the vehicle.

"We will let it air out," Manly Dan told them. "For now, we have work to do."

Dipper and Mabel nodded and after closing the door to the RV, they followed Wendy and her brothers to start their first day of work.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sweat slipped down their faces as Dipper and Mabel moved the two-man saw back and forth across the surface of the massive tree trunk. Their arms were aching but they knew they had to keep going. Nearby, Gus, Kevin, Marcus, and Wendy were already on their third tree. After some effort, Mabel and Dipper soon managed to finish cutting.

"TIMBER!" Dipper and Mabel shouted, their voices a bit strained and tired.

The tree fell and as soon as it did so, they began cutting the trunk into manageable chunks with Wendy and the boys' help. Dipper and Mabel breathed heavily as they cut through the tree.

"You guys hadn't worked a day in your LIFE, have you?" Wendy teased as they worked.

Dipper gave her a look, his exhaustion being overtaken by a bit of annoyance.

"Heh, don't worry, man.. I'm sure you guys'll build more muscle as you go."

Dipper bit back the urge to yell as he knew it wouldn't be a smart thing to do. After all, it had been Wendy who had suggested to let them stay and work at their business and have a place to stay. Dipper sighed and nodded before going back to work with Mabel.

As morning became afternoon, the sun now hung high above.

"Alright," Manly Dan said. "It's time to rest!"

Just as he said this, Dipper and Mabel practically collapsed with exhaustion. Wendy however barely broke a sweat as she joined her brothers at the nearby well pump. One by one, they began pumping the lever and stuck their heads beneath the faucet, greedily drinking the fresh and cool water. Dipper and Mabel exchanged curious glances to each other, finding it a bit weird that they would be drinking right from well pump instead of having cups of water. Mable and Dipper shrugged and soon had their turn at the pump. As they drank from the pump, Dipper and Mabel found the water to be surprisingly refreshing. After having their fill, Dipper and Mabel took the time to rest along with the others while Manly Dan continued from where they had left off, using a hand tool to debark the tree trunks.

"You guys did pretty good for your first day of work," Wendy admitted with a grin. "I'm surprised you did this well."

"Uh.. Thanks.." Dipper breathed, smiling a bit weakly.

"So, how long have you guys been doing this?" Mabel wondered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we've basically been doing this for a couple years now." Wendy replied with a shrug.

Dipper and Mabel stared at her in awe.

"Really?" asked Dipper. "Since you were a kid?"

"Well, yeah!" Wendy shrugged. "It's.. Kinda in the family.."

Dipper and Mabel frowned at the mention of family.

"Hey, you guys alright?" asked Wendy, becoming concerned.

"Y-yeah.." Dipper replied. "Just.. Kinda been thinking is all.."

"Well, whatever's on your mind, just know you can tell me when you're ready." Wendy smiled.

Dipper looked up at her and soon nodded.

"T-thanks.."

"Anytime, man." Wendy grinned.

Dipper soon smiled a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

Dipper and Mabel practically collapsed as they reached the RV. The sky was a mix of reds and oranges as the sun began to set. After having lunch with Wendy and her family, they had continued working for the rest of the day. Dipper winced as he reached up and opened the door, grimacing at the musty smell, though it was not as bad as it had been before, thanks to the screen-door allowing the RV to be aired out a bit.

Mabel and Dipper made their way into the old recreational vehicle. The glanced around and found the inside was surprisingly in decent shape. Turning to the left, they could see a small kitchenette with a sink, right across from which was what they assumed was the kitchen table with seats big enough to fit four people. Just beside the kitchenette was a small room, which they assumed was a bathroom.

At the far end, was a single room with a large king sized bed. At their right was a latter which led up to a small loft just above where the driver and passenger would sit.

"This is actually not that bad," Dipper smiled, carefully opening one of the screened off windows. "It's better than sleeping under a pile of old wood.."

Mabel however, didn't seem to be listening, she was still thinking about how far they've dome from where they had been living for most of their lives.

"Mabel?"

Mabel turned to look at her brother, her expression a bit sad.

"M-Mabel, what it is?"

Tears formed his Mabel's eyes and Dipper approached her, hugging her tight.

"Mabel, it's okay.." Dipper soothed. "No one can hurt us now.. We're safe here.."

"I.. T-this is just.. I-it's so much to take in.." Mabel muttered.

Dipper continued to hug her tightly.

"I-I know, Mabel.. I know.." he whispered. "B-but we will find a way to get through this.. We've come this far.."

Mabel sniffled and nodded.

"I-I know.." Mabel muttered softly.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Dipper continued to hug his sister until, finally, Mabel spoke up.

"C...can we go for a walk?"

Dipper pulled back to look at her.

"Mabel, it's getting a bit late.."

"I-I know but.. I-I just... I-I wanted to clear my head for a while."

Dipper thought for a moment.

"Well, it IS still light out.. And Manly Dan did give up some time to get settled in.." Dipper muttered softly. "Okay.. But, we'll need to make sure we get back here before it gets too dark."

Mabel smiled and nodded and soon the duo made their way out of the RV and began their trek into the forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dipper and Mabel walked through the forest, admiring the scenery around them, or what little they could see of it, since it had gotten dark. Mabel made her way over to a nearby stream, watching with fascination as a small salamander had crawled up onto one of the nearby rocks. Dipper watched his sister reach out to pet it and chuckled as the small animal crawled beneath one of the rocks close to the stream. Mabel pouted but turned to her brother as she felt his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a soft smile to which she returned.

"C'mon, we should probably head back." Dipper stated, standing up again.

Mabel however, could see something off in the distance and began to head off in that direction.

"Mabel?" Dipper said.

She didn't reply.

"Mabel!?"

His sister turned around and smiled widely.

"C'mon, Dipper!" she grinned.

She took off in the direction she had been heading in, leaving Dipper to stand there alone.

"Mabel! WAIT!" he called, soon racing after her to catch up.

The duo walked along the overgrown path, noticing that it had gotten considerably darker as they headed deeper into the forest.

Just as Dipper thought they'd be lost, Mabel finally spoke up.

"Dipper, LOOK!"

She pointed toward what seemed to be an old cabin. Dipper felt a slight chill when he saw it but Mabel, her curiosity overpowering her sense of unease, continued onward.

"Mabel! What're you doing?" Dipper hissed frantically.

"It's a cabin.." Mabel stated in awe.

Stepping closer, she looked upon the old an almost unkempt building, before turning back to her brother.

"I wonder if somebody LIVES here.."

Just as she said this, the door to the old building creaked open. The twins turned toward the noise. A tall and dark figure loomed out of the darkness.

Mabel took a step back while Dipper stepped forward, putting himself between the unknown figure and his sister. Just then, the figure lifted up an old looking oil lamp.

"Hey! What're you doing on my property!?" shouted the figure.

Dipper took a step back but soon furrowed his brow as he saw the face of the supposed threat. It was an older looking man. He had to have been older than Manly Dan, or Dipper guessed anyway.

"W-who... Who are you?" Dipper asked.

The older man scowled, peering at them through his large rectangular glasses.

"Who am I?" responded the man. "The better question is, who are YOU!?"

"I'm Dipper Pines.." Dipper responded. "And t-this is Mabel.. My sister.."

"Well, get LOST, Kid!" the man ordered, gruffly. "I'm not in the mood for visitors.."

"Wha?" asked Dipper.

However, the man had turned and begun to go back inside.

"Wait!" Dipper called after him.

"Ugh.. WHAT is it!?" the man demanded.

"Um.. You never told us who you were.." Dipper replied.

The man groaned irritably, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Look, Kid.. It's late.. I don't want to talk anymore.."

"Could you at least tell us your name?"

"If I do that.. Will you go away?" asked the old man.

"Um.. Yes.." Dipper replied.

The man sighed.

"Okay, fine.." he grumbled. "My name is Stanley.."

Dipper and Mabel waited for him to continue, and when he didn't they both nodded.

"So.. Uh.."

"Hey, you said if I'd tell you my name, then you'd leave." Stanley stated, becoming a bit annoyed.

"I know, But-"

Dipper was cut off by Stanley's next words.

"I told you my name, now BEAT it!"

Dipper was about to speak but was interrupted by the door slamming shut behind Stanley after he went inside.

"Geez.. What a frickin' grouch.." Dipper muttered, a look of resentment on his face.

"C'mon, Dipper.. We probably just woke him up at a bad time."

"Yeah.. I guess.." Dipper sighed. "C'mon.. We better go before he decides to throw something at us.."

Mabel watched as her brother began to head down the trail again. She turned back toward the cabin and sighed before following close behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stanley watched the two teens leave and sighed, turning away from the window. He went to sit on the old worn out chair. As he sat down, Stanley glanced over at the nearby end-table where an old picture frame sat. He gingerly picked it up and looked it over, a deep sadness going through his as he looked into the faces a younger version of himself hugging a man of the same age, who looked very much like him, the only difference, being himself without his glasses.

 **Author's Note: This took me a bit of time to write, since I have had a bit of a writer's block as of late.. But I will do what I can to continue on..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Dipper and Mabel made their way through the forest, trying to head back to the mill, but the forest was unfamiliar to them.

"I think we might be lost.." Mabel muttered, coming to a halt.

"We shouldn't be that far from the mill, Mabel," Dipper replied. "It's gotta be around here.."

Just as Dipper said this, he heard a noise from behind them.

"Sshh! Did you hear that?" Dipper asked.

They spun around as a low growling filled the air. Dipper stood in front of his sister protectively as he saw a rather large wildcat made its way toward them. Dipper had only heard of mountain lions through his time in school at the orphanage. Mabel watched a bit fearfully as the large cat inched toward them. Dipper however, stood his ground.

"S-stay BACK!" Dipper warned, readying to protect his sister.

The cougar growled and leapt at them. The twins jumped to the side, luckily being able to dodge the powerful beast. The cougar yowled angrily as it recovered from the fall. While the mountain lion was still recovering, Dipper and Mabel ran into the forest. The cougar stood again and took after them.

Dipper cried out in fear and pain as the cougar leapt onto his back.

"DIPPER!"

The mountain lion snarled and was about to bite down in Dipper's neck, when something truck the side of its head and the cougar snapped its head up to look. Mabel stood there, holding another rock, ready to throw.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!" she shouted, throwing the rock.

The rock hit it in the snout and it snarled, getting off of Dipper and heading toward her. Mabel threw another rock and took off into the forest.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted, staggering to his feet.

He took off after them, hoping desperately to reach his sister in time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mabel continued to flee from the large cat, breathing heavily as she tried to outrun the big cat. After running for what seemed like having been hours, she tripped! On what, she couldn't be sure; but that didn't matter as she turned onto her back, heaving for breath as she saw the mountain lion closing in on her. Mabel cowered away from the beast as it loomed over her. The cougar slunk closer toward her, snarling hungrily as it got closer.

The mountain lion readied itself to leap upon her. Just as it was about to do so, Dipper came running out from the underbrush and leapt onto its back. He took hold of the big cat's coat and yanked hard, causing the big cat to rear back and snarl. The cougar tried to swat at him, but Dipper kept a firm grip. However, as the big cat continued to struggle, Dipper was flung off its back and he tumbled to a stop at the base of a tree. Dipper fought to stand up, but fell back down.

"DIPPER!" Mabel cried.

She ran to his side and turned in horror as the cougar drew closer. However, just as the big cat was about to attack, something; or rather, someone rammed against its side, knocking it away. The twins stared in awe as they saw a familiar red-haired girl standing before them, wood axe at the ready.

"Wendy!?"

"RUN!" Wendy shouted.

As the puma attacked, Wendy jumped back. She swung her axe at the big cat, the axe's blade grazing its side. The mountain lion yowled angrily at her, but Wendy refused to back down. As Wendy fought the beast, Mabel helped Dipper to his feet and they began to run for cover. The cougar tried to follow, but Wendy continued her attack with the axe. She leapt back at the cougar swatted at her again and took a swing, striking the big cat in the face. The mountain lion yowled in pain and snarled. It leapt onto her, but Wendy was ready. Lying flat on her back, she put all the strength in her legs and forced them outward against its midsection, causing it to be thrown to the ground. Wendy stood again and spun the axe in her hand before taking hold of it with both hands. She stood her ground, not seeming to notice the cut just above her eye that had begun to bleed. A single sliver of crimson slid down her face. She was breathing heavily as the cougar circled her. However, Wendy took this moment to fling her axe at the puma's face. The big cat leapt back as the axe came close to slicing its snout. The cougar yowled angrily at her before taking off into the forest. Wendy took a step forward and let out an angry scream after the fleeing predator. Dipper and Mabel stood there, mouths agape as they had seen Wendy take on an actual mountain lion and win.

The duo soon ran to her side as she went to retrieve her axe where it had embedded itself in the ground.

"W-Wendy.. I.. Y-you-.."

Dipper stopped as Wendy turned to look at them.

"Dipper! Mabel! What the H*LL were you THINKING going out in the forest at night!?" Wendy nearly shouted, her expression an emotion Dipper couldn't quite place. Anger? Fear?

"I.. We.." Dipper started but soon looked up at her. "Wendy.. Y-you're bleeding!"  
"Don't change the subject, Dipper!" Wendy responded. "Now tell me what you were doing out here!"

Dipper winced a little at her shouting.  
"I-it was my fault.." Mabel responded, shocking Dipper. "I wanted to go for a walk and.. Well.."

She trailed off and Wendy sighed.

"Don't you guys know it's DANGEROUS out here at night?" she finally asked. "You two could've seriously DIED!"

Dipper and Mabel looked at the ground. Wendy soon sighed again.

"L-let's go home.." she finally stated.

Dipper and Mabel only nodded and soon began to follow behind Wendy as she led them back to the mill.

As they returned to the property, Wendy soon stopped and turned around.

"You guys are lucky, my dad and brothers are asleep.. I'll take care of things in the morning.."

Dipper and Mabel nodded silently, not looking up from the ground. The two soon began to head into the RV for some much needed rest. That was when Wendy stopped them.

"Look, guys.. I'm sorry for yelling at you.. But.. You seriously need to understand how dangerous it is out here.!"

"We understand.." Dipper muttered.

He soon began to head into the RV with Mabel, not seeming to notice Wendy's pained expression as the door to the RV closed behind Mabel and Dipper as they went inside.

 **Author's Note: This took me some time, since my grandma, aunts, and uncle were up to visit and we were at the casino for most of the time.. But here is the next part.. I will try to get more up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Six

The next morning, Manly Dan woke everyone like he did every other morning. It was when he was going out to wake Dipper and Mabel that Wendy went to tell him of what had happened the night before. However, she had left out that Dipper and Mabel had headed out into the forest and she had to go and find them. At the mention of a cougar on the loose in the forest, Manly Dan suggested going to extremes to make the property much safer during the night. After talking to her father, Wendy went to check on the twins inside the RV. Wendy was surprised to see the twins were both wide awake, sitting at the small kitchen table and they had been talking about something that she had only heard the end of as she entered the RV.

"Oh! Uh.. H-hey.. Wendy.." Dipper stuttered, feeling uneasy.

Wendy looked at him a bit confused by his attitude before remembering the night before. She had yelled at them in the same way her father would when losing his temper. Wendy sighed inwardly as she seemed to be becoming much like her father. She looked the two over, taking in the sight of the bruises and cuts from the previous nights' events.

"Hey.." Wendy replied, soon taking a seat on the nearby counter. "Look.. A-about last night.."

"We know.." Dipper responded. "We.. We weren't thinking.."

Wendy sighed.

"That didn't make it right to yell at you.. I mean.. You guys have obviously never been here and I just kinda freaked OUT!"

Dipper and Mabel nodded softly in response. Soon Wendy spoke up again.

"I talked to my dad last night.."

Dipper and Mabel went a bit pale at the mention of speaking to her father.

"A..and?" Dipper responded.

"He's going to work on making the property safe with my brothers today." Wendy shrugged. "Don't worry, I didn't go into too much about it.."

Mabel and Dipper were surprised by what Wendy was implying.

"B-but.. W-what about-?"

"Hey, I can't just throw you guys under the bus," Wendy grinned. "You guys deserve better than that!"

Dipper and Mabel stared at her in surprise but Wendy smiled. She then put her index finger and thumb together before running them across her lips in the way one would close a zipper and then flicked her fingers. Dipper and Mabel smiled as they soon did the same in response.

"Since we won't be working today, you guys should get some rest.. We can't have you guys drop dead while working, now can we?" Wendy joked, playfully nudging Dipper in the shoulder.

Dipper chuckled and Mabel smiled.

"I'll cya guys later, okay?"  
With that, Wendy left the RV.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dipper and Mabel watched as Wendy left.

"You know.. She's not that bad." Dipper grinned. "I mean.. Wendy's really helped us out.. We should do something to return the favor.."

"But what do you think she would like?" asked Mabel. "We still don't know that much about her.."

"Yeah.." Dipper responded.

He began to think of what they could possibly do to make it up to Wendy, especially since she had saved them at least three times in the span that they had been in Gravity Falls.

"We'll think of something.." Dipper grinned after a moment.

Mabel nodded and began to relax a bit.

Dipper continued to think of what they could do to make it up to Wendy. That was when he began to go through his pockets. He smiled as he pulled out some money Manly Dan had given to him for his hard work the day before. He only had about three to four dollars, which Mabel matched his amount of money.

"If we combine this, I'm sure we could figure something out.."

"I don't know, Dipper.." Mabel started. "I'm not sure what we could get with this.."

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy," Dipper replied. "Just something that shows how much we appreciate what she's done for us.."

Dipper was interrupted as a loud knocking came from the door. Thinking quickly, Dipper and Mabel began to gather up the money and put it all back in their pockets just as Wendy entered the RV.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted as she walked in.

"Hey, Wendy." Mabel and Dipper both grinned in response.

"So.. What's up?" asked Dipper after a moment.

"I'm going to go to town.. You guys wanna come with?" asked Wendy. "I've gotta pick up some stuff from the store.."

Dipper was surprised by the question but soon smiled.

"U-uh.. Sure?" he replied, still a bit unsure.

"Cool! C'mon! We should go before it gets really busy in town."

Dipper and Mabel nodded and as they stood up. They followed behind Wendy as she led the duo into town.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The walk into town seemed to take over an hour. Dipper and Mabel had only taken half an hour when they had been taking shelter in the forest. Now though, after having been farther in the forest, the walk did not seem as easy as it had been when they had first been in town. Wendy however, seemed to be accustom to the long walk through the forest. As they walked, Mabel began to tell Wendy about where they had been the night before.

"...And he seemed really cranky.. I don't know why he was being so.. You know.. MEAN.." Mabel finished as they soon made it into town.

"Oh.." Wendy replied.

She took a moment to think of what to say.

"Yeah.. Well.. He's kinda been there for as long as we can really remember.." she began after a moment. "We don't really know that much about him, aside from the fact that he lives all alone in the forest.."

Mabel was shocked and gave her brother a concerned look. Dipper looked back her before he turned toward Wendy and spoke up.

"So.. Nobody really even knows he's THERE?" asked Dipper.

"Aside from the people who lived here for years and years, not really.." Wendy shrugged. "He mostly just keeps to himself.."

Dipper was surprised by this. Mabel, however, seemed to feel a bit sad that Stanley was alone in the forest without anyone to be there for him. Mabel's thoughts were interrupted as Wendy stopped walking.

"I'll be just a few minutes," she smiled. "You guys can hang out in town if you want.. Just make sure to meet back here when you're done, 'Kay?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded and watched as Wendy walked into the nearby grocery store. Once she was out of sight, Dipper turned to Mabel.

"Alright.. Here's the plan, Mabel.." Dipper whispered. "We're going to look for something she might like.. Maybe something that could really help her out.."

Mabel, however, was off in her own thoughts.

"Mabel?"

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear what I said?" Dipper asked.

"I.." Mabel sighed. "I'm sorry, Dipper.. I've just been thinking about Mr. Stanley.."

Dipper gave her a look.

"That old grouch?" Dipper asked.

"Listen, Dipper.." Mabel began, her expression sad. "Maybe he's just upset because he doesn't have anybody to talk to.."

"Mabel.." Dipper sighed.

"Just hear me OUT!" Mabel tried to reason. "Maybe we could try to make it up to-"

"Mabel, we don't even KNOW the guy.."

"I KNOW, but-"

Dipper gave her a look.

"C'mon, Dipper.. Please?"

Dipper looked at her for a long while before he finally sighed.

"Okay..! Okay.." Dipper relented. "We'll go and pay him a visit.."

Mabel grinned.

"But this time, Wendy is coming WITH us! We don't want another incident with mountain lions like we had last night."

Mabel gave a salute to which Dipper groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright.. Now that we've got that settled, let's go find Wendy that gift.."

Mabel nodded and smiled and headed farther into town with her brother.

 **Author's Note: There's more to come..**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Seven

Dipper and Mabel made their way through town, searching for what they could get for Wendy. Dipper then began to think of how Wendy had always had to trek long distances from the property into town. He glanced over at one of the nearby store-windows and froze as his deep brown eyes landed on a deep but vibrant red mountain bike. He looked over the finely polished body of the bike.

"Mabel.." Dipper smiled. "I think I've found something.."

Mabel, who had been thinking of other things looked up. She looked into the store window before looking back at her brother in confusion.  
"Isn't it OBVIOUS?" asked Dipper with a smile. "This is what she NEEDS!"

"I don't know, Dipper.. She doesn't seem like someone who likes bikes.."

"C'mon, Mabel," Dipper grinned. "It's PERFECT!"

Mabel looked at the ground at this.

"THINK about it!" Dipper exclaimed. "She's always been having to walk to and from the mill into TOWN."

"Well.. Maybe.." started Mabel.

Soon she sighed.

"Okay.."

Dipper beamed at this and he quickly pulled her along into the shop.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Wendy left the store, Dipper and Mabel were walking toward her from across the street.

"Hey, guys!" she grinned. "Ya ready to go back?"

"Almost.." Dipper replied, grinning knowingly toward an alley.

Wendy gave them both a confused look before Dipper spoke up.

"We've got something for you" Dipper smiled.

"Really?" asked Wendy.

Dipper and Mabel smiled before leading her over to the nearby alley. Wendy followed behind them.

"Wait here!" Dipper grinned.

He ran into the alley, leaving Mabel to stand there with Wendy. Dipper soon walked out of the alley, pulling something along with him. He stood back and gestured to the object

"Surprise!" he and Mabel grinned.

Wendy stared in shock at the sight of the rather beautifully painted mountain bike.

"D...Dipper... M...Mabel.." Wendy began.

She trailed off as she walked over to the bike, gently running her hand over polished and painted chrome.

"Do you like it?" Dipper smiled. "We kinda thought that since you were always needing to walk such a long way, you could use something to help-.."  
Dipper trailed off as he saw a rather sad look on her face.

"W-Wendy?" Dipper asked, confused by Wendy's reaction.

"G-guys.." Wendy began. "I.."

The conversation was interrupted as they heard a voice from down the street.

"Hey! Wendy!"

They all turned to see a boy with black hair wearing a black hoodie with a stitched up heart. Wendy's expression became like that of stone.

"Robbie.." Wendy responded.

Dipper and Mabel were confused by the sudden change in her attitude.

"Glad to see ya decided to be out in town." Robbie smirked.

"What do you want, Robbie..?" asked Wendy.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Robbie replied, putting his hands up defensively. "Anyway, who are these guys?"

He pointed to Dipper and Mabel.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines.." Wendy replied. "They're friends of mine."

"Really.." asked Robbie, not seeming convinced. "How come I've never seen you two guys before?"

"We don't want to talk about it.." Dipper replied, his voice rather low.

"What's YOUR problem?" Robbie scowled.

"It's none of your BUSINESS.." Dipper glared.

"Dipper.." Mabel started, a look of concern on her face.

Dipper looked at his sister before he sighed.

"Look, Robbie.." Wendy started. "We were just here in town, and now we're just heading home.."

Robbie groaned, rolling his eyes.

"This again?" asked Robbie. "When are you going to just go out and live your LIFE?"

Wendy didn't respond.

"All you really do is WORK on that MILL!" Robbie continued.

"Maybe because I WANT to work there!" Wendy glared.

Dipper and Mabel took a step back.

"Yeah RIGHT!" Robbie countered. "I've seen you! You DON'T want to really work there..! Otherwise, why would you go out of your WAY to come into TOWN?"

Wendy only glared at him.

"Wendy.. Maybe we should.. G-go?" Mabel stammered, her anxiety beginning to show on her face.

"That's a.. Good idea.." Wendy responded through tightly clenched teeth.

Wendy turned and began to get onto the bike. She suddenly felt someone grip her arm and she froze.

"C'mon, Wendy," Robbie started. "Don't be like that.."

He put a hand under her chin and turned her toward him. Wendy froze as she suddenly felt something press against her lips. She made a muffled noise as she found Robbie was kissing her! Wendy pulled back and without saying a single word, she struck him hard in the jaw, knocking him to ground. Dipper and Mabel heard gasps of shock and could see some of the people on the street had witnessed what had happened. Robbie groaned as he rubbed his jaw, thankful that Wendy hadn't knocked out his teeth or broken his jaw. However, there was a noticeably ugly bruise beginning to form where he had been struck. Wendy was breathing heavily as she gritted her teeth. She looked around at the shocked and horrified faces of those around her. Without saying anything, Wendy got back on her newly acquired bike and began to pedal back to the mill, leaving a stunned Mabel and Dipper behind.

 **Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	9. Chapter 9

Part Eight

When they finally made it back to the property, Dipper and Mabel became more concerned about Wendy. They glanced around and could see the rest of the Corduroys working on building up protection for the property. Mabel and Dipper exchanged looks of concern as they didn't see Wendy among them. Dipper and Mabel decided to see if Wendy was in the cabin. As they ascended the steps to the second floor. Mabel stopped as they heard movements coming from the bathroom. They saw the door was ajar and after exchanging concerned looks, they carefully opened the door.

Wendy stood at the sink, her expression filled with anger and resentment as she furiously brushed her teeth to the point where her teeth were starting to bleed slightly.

"Uh.. W-Wendy?" asked Mabel.

Wendy snapped her head toward them with a dark look, causing the twins to take a startled step away from her. Wendy turned back toward the sink as she spoke.

"UGH..! I gotta get the taste of jacka$$ out of my mouth.. Mabel.. Get me the Corduroy Mouthwash.." She instructed pointing toward the nearby cabinet.

Mabel nodded and fetched her the bottle of mixed contents. Wendy took the jug and poured the contents into her mouth, aggressively swishing and gargling the concoction before spitting it into the sink. She did this a couple more times before scowling as she gripped at the sink.

"D*mn it..." she growled between gritted teeth. "Gonna have to make MORE of this stuff.."

"Um.. Wendy?" asked Dipper but froze as Wendy shot a dark look.

"C..could you j-just..?" Wendy started but soon she sighed. "I just.. I-I want to be alone for a while.."

Dipper and Mabel gave her a concerned look. Wendy ignored it as she turned back toward the mirror.

"Please.. Just... Just let me have some time alone.."

Dipper and Mabel nodded silently before they descended back down the steps and soon made their way outside.

As the day went on, Dipper and Mabel noticed Wendy had been much more quiet than she had been the day before. Dipper felt guilt forming as he remembered the pained look on her face hours before when he and Mabel had bought her the bike. He remembered seeing it stowed away under a lean-to not far from the cabin, and wondered if he had somehow upset her. Dipper then remembered what happened afterward. The thought of what Robbie did made his blood boil. He may not know Wendy very well, but he knew d*mn well that she didn't like Robbie, especially with how she had acted when Robbie had approached them. He could tell Wendy was going through many different emotions and he knew she needed her space.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As night fell over the forest, Dipper couldn't sleep. He continued to think about the day's events and wondered if Wendy was alright.

Dipper stood up as he heard a noise from outside. He turned to his sister and found her fast asleep. Dipper thought of waking his sister but decided against it. He glanced outside and could see movement from in the shadows as a figure made its way through the forest. Moving quietly, Dipper began to head out of the RV, being careful not to wake his sister. After carefully closing the door behind him, Dipper made his way through the front of the yard. Dipper glanced around and stared in shock, finding the new bike he and Mabel had bought for Wendy was missing.

"Wendy.." Dipper whispered.

He quickly began to search for her.

"Wendy?" he called, quietly.

Dipper looked all around the property but did not see her anywhere. In the light of the full moon, Dipper could see marks in the dirt. As he looked at them, he knew they were from rather thin tires. Tires that could only come from one source.

"Wendy.."

Dipper began to follow the tracks in the mud and dirt, following them deeper into the forest. Now and then, he saw eyes flashing among the trees above. He'd hear unusual sounds within the underbrush the farther he went into the forest. Dipper ignored them. This was not the time to be afraid, he had to find Wendy and make sure she was alright.

"Wendy? Wendy! Where ARE you!?" Dipper called out.

He knew he was far enough away from the property that he didn't risk waking everyone. He continued looking through the forest. Up above, he could hear thunder and began to feel the first couple raindrops fall on his head.

"Oh great.." Dipper grumbled, feeling more rain falling on him.

He couldn't stop now, though. He had to find-.

Dipper stopped as he found himself at some of the foothills in the forest. He looked up at one of the surrounding hills and could see a lone tree. Dipper squinted as he could just barely make out the sight of bright orangey-red sitting beneath it. Dipper's eyes went wide as he realized who it was.

"Wendy.."

Dipper slowly began to make his way up the hill, wondering how long she had been up there. As he continued his trek up the hill, Dipper noticed that the rain had begun to lighten up to only a soft drizzle. Turning his attention back to Wendy he slowed to a stop. Wendy was slumped over as she sat at the base of the tree with her back facing toward him. Her hair was matted to her skull and neck from the rain as she sat beneath the tree.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth again.

"C'mon, Dipper.. I know you're there.." Wendy muttered softly, her back still facing him.

Dipper's eyes went wide but he didn't make a move to approach her.

"It's okay, dude.. I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything.." Wendy replied, turning toward him.

Dipper took a moment before he slowly made his way toward her. He soon took a seat beside her in the grass.

Wendy turned back toward the tree and smiled weakly. Dipper looked at the tree as well and was shocked to find there was a bright pinkish red marker, which was a pair crystals tied into a makeshift cross. The crystal was a type Dipper had only read about, called Sunstone.

"T-this... This was my mom's favorite place to watch the sunset.." Wendy muttered softly. "I come up here to be alone.."

Dipper turned toward her, a look of shock and sadness flashing on his face.

"Wendy.." Dipper began, sadness evident in his voice.

"W-when you bought me that bike.. I-it just.. Learning to ride was one of the last memories I had with my mom b-before she.."

Dipper could see her deep sadness. Wendy soon let out a weak laugh.

"It's probably weird to see me like this.." Wendy muttered. "Ya know.. The bada$$ lumberjack girl being all depressed and upset.."

"Wendy.." Dipper started, soon taking her hand. "I-I know how you feel.."

Dipper gripped her hand softly and Wendy turned to look at him.

"Y-you see.. W-Wendy.. T-the truth is.."

Wendy watched him, her expression becoming concern.

"M-me and Mabel.. We.." he sighed. "W-we're kinda all we have left.."

Wendy's expression became that of shock.

"S-so you and your sister..?"

"A-are homeless..? Y-yeah.." Dipper confessed, his voice cracking slightly. "We're actually from California.. B-but the people at the orphanage wanted us to be SEPARATED.. T-they knew we didn't have any other family.. B-but they didn't seem to care.."

Wendy remained silent as she listened to Dipper speak.

"We couldn't let them take away our only family.. S-so.. W-we ran away.." Dipper concluded.

"We've kinda just been on our own since then and-"

Dipper was caught by surprise as Wendy suddenly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. Dipper's eyes went wide and his face flushed at the sudden hug. He slowly returned her hug as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper.." Wendy whispered, continuing her tight hug.

"D-don't be.." Dipper smiled. "I guess.. I-if we hadn't left.. I wouldn't have met an awesome friend like you.."

Wendy pulled back from him and smiled softly. Dipper smiled back before turning toward the sky.

"Hey look..!" he grinned.

Wendy looked up and was amazed to see the clouds had cleared to reveal a blanket of bright and twinkling stars. They were accompanied by bright and silvery full moon which hung high above them. Dipper and Wendy were surprised by the sight, seeing the moon was rather large and they could see many of the details that covered the moon's surface.

The duo smiled as they stared up at the stars. Dipper turned to look at Wendy and he could see tears slipping down her cheeks, but her smile was still there. Dipper smiled softly as he looked at her. After a moment, he spoke up.

"C'mon.. We should probably head back.."

Wendy nodded in response and soon the two stood up from the grass. Wendy went over to the side of the tree and retrieved her bike. Though she had considered using her bike, she knew they wouldn't both fit on the bike. So, while leading the bike along, Dipper and Wendy slowly began their trek back to the Corduroy Lumber Mill.

 **Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank RasenganFin for giving me an idea to add to the chapter :D So, thanks a bunch! :D:D I'll try to get more up soon :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Part Nine

The second day of work for the mill had started to get a bit easier as Dipper and Mabel worked the two-man saw. They noticed that pain from their first work day was now gone and could feel their arms had become a bit stronger.

"Huh.. I guess she was RIGHT about getting stronger.." Dipper muttered softly.

"Yeah.. I think you're right, Dipper." Mabel smiled.

They managed to finish cutting and with Wendy and her brothers' help, they were able to get much of the work done. Dipper and Mabel noticed Wendy was rather talkative as they worked. After finishing their work, Mabel, Dipper, and the Corduroys went to get a drink from the pump while Manly Dan began debarking the tree trunks.

"You guys did great today.." Wendy smiled.

"Glad to see you're okay, Wendy." Mabel smiled

"Heh.. Thanks.." Wendy returned her smile. "It's thanks to Dipper that I'm feeling a bit better."

Mabel glanced over at her brother and he smiled. Mabel looked a little confused at first but soon returned his smile.

"Anyway, thanks for the gift, guys." Wendy grinned. "It will DEFFINATELY be put to good use!"

"We're glad you like it, Wendy." Dipper replied.

"So.. Since we're pretty much done for the day, would you guys like to do?" asked Wendy.

Mabel soon grinned widely.

"Well, Dipper mentioned going to visit someone.." Mabel implied.

Dipper's eyes went wide in surprise, soon realizing what she was talking about.

"Are you sure about this, Mabel? I still don't trust that guy.."

"C'mon Dipper! He's all by himself!" Mabel insisted. "PLEEEASE?"

"Okay, okay!" Dipper smiled softly.

He soon turned to Wendy.

"Would you mind coming with us, Wendy? We.. Kinda still don't know the woods very well.." Dipper admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, man." Wendy grinned. "Just let me get some stuff.."

Wendy went inside and after a few moments, she returned, carrying her axe.

"Just in case we run into any wild animals in the forest.. This area is known to have coyotes and wolves.. Even though they rarely attack people, we can't be too careful.." Wendy stated.

The twins nodded and soon they began to head off into the forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After an hour or so walking, the trio soon arrived at the old cabin Dipper and Mabel had found two nights before. Dipper took a breath before he walked up the front porch of the dwelling. He made a cursory glance at the girls behind him. Mabel nodded while gave him a thumbs up with a smile. Dipper soon nodded in response and turned back toward the door, giving it a few tentative knocks.

"Yeah, who IS it!?" a voice shouted from inside.

Before Dipper could say anything the door was flung open, revealing an annoyed Stanley at the door.

"YOU again.." he grunted. "How many times I gotta TELL you I don't want any VISITERS?"

"L-look.. We just wanted to talk." Dipper tried to explain.

"Well, I'm not UP for talking so BEAT it!"

The shout caused Dipper and Mabel to flinch. At that moment, Wendy's expression grew dark and she stormed up onto the porch.

"LISTEN to me, you grouchy old man! These kids came all this way to VISIT you! Just because you live in the forest alone DOESN'T mean you can treat them like TRASH!" Wendy shouted in a flash of rage. She was not going to stand by while this man treated her friends like garbage.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Stan responded, throwing his hands up in defense. "Ugh.. Fine.. You can come in.. But don't TOUCH anything!"

Stanley turned to go back in and Wendy nodded with satisfaction. She then turned back to Dipper and she smiled. Dipper soon returned it and soon the trio made their way inside. They looked all around, surprised to see rather unusual artifacts that decorated much of the room. As they were led into the next room, Stanley took a seat in the nearby worn out arm chair. while Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy sat on the floor.

"Alright, so you're here.. What do you want?" Stanley grumbled.

"Well.. Wendy said you lived here all alone and well.." Mabel began.

"Yeah, I live alone, so WHAT?" Stanley glowered.

He stopped the instant he noticed Wendy's hard look. She then turned to Mabel with a softer expression and nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Well, we thought it was sad that you would be here all alone.." Mabel continued. "We wanted to visit you so you had someone to talk to.." she concluded.

For once, Stanley was at a loss of words. He had not expected three kids to go out of their way just to keep him company.

"Ehh.. Look kid.." Stanley began slowly. "It was nice of you to visit.. But I'm not cut out for this.."

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper, confused.

"It's complicated.." Stanley said quickly.

The trio gave him a puzzled look. That was when Mabel noticed something sitting on the nearby end table.

"Who's that?" she asked.

As she went to pick up the photo, Stanley grabbed her by the wrist.

"What did I SAY about TOUCHING?" Stanley warned.

Mabel pulled back a bit fearfully and Stanley soon let go as he saw the pained look on her face.

"You should go.." Stanley finally said, turning away from them.

The three noticed there wasn't a coldness in his tone. In fact, the tone seemed.. Sad..

"M-Mr. Stanley?" asked Mabel.

"Please just..!" Stanley sighed. "Just go.."

Wendy and Dipper were surprised by the sadness in his voice, but nonetheless, did as they were told. Mabel was about to follow them but she stopped. She turned on her heals and gave him a tight hug around the chest before turning around and joining her brother and Wendy at the door. Stanley watched them leave. A deep frown forming as he watched them walk out of the cabin.

 **Author's Note: This took a bit of time because my parents have been having me work around the house to get ready for the winter.. -.-;; But I will try to get more up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Part Ten

As the three walked out into sunlight outside, Wendy and Dipper turned to Mabel.

"Are you okay?" asked her brother, becoming extremely worried. "H-he didn't HURT you did he?"

Mabel looked at them, her expression sad.

"Something happened.. To make him this way.." Mabel replied.

"Mabel, you hadn't answered the question." Wendy stated.

"No.. He didn't.. H-he just kinda scared me.." Mabel responded.

Dipper looked at his sister in concern.

"Maybe we shouldn't have came here.."

"No Dipper.. This is EXACTLY why we had to come here!" Mabel exclaimed. "When I asked about the picture on the end table, Mr. Stanley had gotten upset.. Something happened.."

"Mabel.. The guy is probably just crazy from being all alone in the woods for most of his life." Dipper stated.

Mabel was about to respond when Wendy finally spoke up.

"We should probably head back to the mill."

Dipper and Mabel soon nodded in response before following behind her in the direction of the Corduroy mill.

When the trio made it back to the mill, Manly Dan had finished work on debarking the trunks and storing them to keep them out of the elements.

"There you are, Wendy." Manly Dan smiled. "The boys and I are heading to the diner.. You three may join us to eat."

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy smiled as they joined the Corduroys to head over to the diner.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dipper, Mabel, and the Corduroy's all waited outside the diner. Mabel couldn't help but think of Stanley. She could tell something devastating had to have happened to cause Stanley's anger and sadness. Mabel knew she had to make it up to him somehow.

Just down the street, there were two men heading in the direction of the diner. One of the men had a light build and sported a full beard while the second man was a bit taller with a strong build. They happened to glance toward the diner.

"Hey Boss.." began the bearded man. "Ain't those them stowaways from the train?"  
The bearded man, his voice having a gruff sound to it.

"Hey, you're RIGHT!" replied the other, soon heading toward the diner. "HEY! YOU!"

Dipper and Mabel looked up at the shouted and Dipper's blood ran cold. Wendy became concerned as she noticed the color draining from Dipper's face.

"Dipper?" she asked, concerned.

She soon looked over and saw the men approaching. Wendy could sense something was wrong.

"You two!" said the gruff man. "We know YOU!"

Dipper took a step back, standing protectively in front of his sister. Wendy, sensing the tension, soon stepped in and stood protectively in front of her friends.

"Who are you? What do you want from them?" Wendy asked, her eyes flashing darkly.

"These two stowed away on the train and we wanted to know why." stated the bearded man.

"Stowed away?" asked Manly Dan. "What do they MEAN 'Stowed Away'?"

Wendy felt a chill go through her as she realized this might be what Dipper had meant by running away. However, before they sensed her unease Wendy spoke up.

"I have NO idea.." Wendy replied. "They're OBVIOUSLY thinking of somebody ELSE."

Dipper, having thought he and Mabel would be forced to leave, was shocked by Wendy's response.

"I'm TELLING you these two are running from something!" stated the strong built man. "Why else would they have stowed AWAY!?"

"And I'm telling YOU that my friends are NOT who you are TALKING about!" Wendy shouted back.

To everyone's surprise, the two men backed down from Wendy's advance toward them.

"Take it EASY, Miss!" said the bearded man.

They then looked at the twins, a knowing stare locked on them both.

"We will just be going then.. Sorry to waste your time.." said the stronger built man.

The two men soon began to head off down the street again. As they left, Wendy turned back to Dipper and Mabel. While Manly Dan and her brothers were entering the Diner, Wendy made the same gesture she had after the incident in the woods two nights ago, putting her index finger and thumb together before running them across her lips and then flicked her fingers. Dipper smiled, realizing what had just happened. Mabel was confused at first but soon realized what Wendy had done. She had lied to those men to protect her and her brother! She KNEW now that Dipper had told Wendy the truth and to have Wendy deliberately LIE about knowing the truth, only proved that Wendy would put everything aside to help them, even when she didn't need to do so. Mabel felt tears forming in her eyes and Dipper took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked at her brother and he gave her a gentle smile and nodded before pulling her into a comforting hug. Mabel sniffled and returned it before smiling back at him. Soon, the trio headed into the diner to join the other Corduroys for lunch.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The day had become rather warm and as they headed back to the mill, Mabel had noticed Dipper and Wendy have grown much closer over the time they had been to Gravity Falls. As she looked at the two, she realized the way he looked at her wasn't that of being love-struck in any shape or form, but as an older sibling. Even if they were not related by blood, Mabel realized she too saw Wendy as their older sister, especially with the way Wendy was becoming protective of them whenever they were in danger or in trouble. After a while of walking, the seven of them finally made it back to the mill. Wendy waited for her father and brothers to be out of earshot before turning toward the twins.

"Hey.." Wendy started. "About back there.. I want you guys to know I got your back and I'm here to talk if you need it.."

Dipper nodded.

"We.. We know Wendy.." he muttered. "And.. W-what you did back there.. T-thanks.."

Wendy nodded and gave them both a soft hug. Dipper and Mabel returned it before Wendy soon pulled back.

"By the way.. There's a fair coming up soon."

"A fair?" asked Dipper asked in surprise.

"Don't tell me you guys had never been to the FAIR!" Wendy replied in shock.

Dipper and Mabel both exchanged a glance before they shook their heads.

"Aw MAN! You're missin' OUT!" Wendy grinned. "There's tons of games, rides, and TONS of food!"

"REALLY?" gasped Mabel in wonder.

"Yep.." Wendy nodded. "Me and my family usually go every year.. We always enter in the lumberjacks games.. You guys could join in if ya like!"

"Oh, I'm don't know, Wendy.. I'm not sure if we'd be that great at it.." Dipper replied, modestly.

"C'mon, man," Wendy smiled. "It's all just for fun! You don't have to be a world renowned CHAMP or anything."

"Well.."

"Yeah, Dipper! It'll be FUN!" Mabel grinned.

"I don't know, Mabel.."

"PLEEEASE?"

Mabel made eyes as wide as she could and put on the biggest pout she could muster. Dipper looked at his sister's huge pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Okay, okay.." Dipper chuckled softly.

Mabel smiled and pumped her fist into the air happily.

"Sure, Wendy.. We'd be happy to join in.

"Cool!" Wendy grinned. "I'll let my dad and the others know."

As the twins nodded, Wendy went to talk to her father.

That was when an idea soon came to Mabel and she grinned deviously.

"And I know exactly who to join us.." she muttered.

She would have to wait until later to head into the forest once again. It was time for them to pay someone a little visit.

 **Author's Note: So sorry for taking so long.. I've been really busy lately.. My parents have been having me work around the house and I'd only have so much free time.. I hope to get more up soon..**


	12. Chapter 12

Part Eleven

Mabel went to bed earlier than everyone else. Once everyone else went to sleep, Mabel made her way to the door of the RV, making sure her brother was still fast asleep, and she carefully opened the door to the RV. After carefully closing the door behind her, Mabel made her way into the forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Stanley sat alone in the cabin, continuing to gaze at the picture Mabel had mentioned; the picture of him and the other young man who looked very much like him. He jumped as a knock echoed throughout the cabin.

"Ugh.. Now what?" he grumbled, climbing out of his chair.

Stanley made his way to the door about to yell at whoever was there but stopped as he noticed who was at the door.

"Oh.. It's you.." he sighed.

"Hi, Mr. Stanley.." Mabel stammered. "I was wondering if-"

"Please just-!" Stanley paused before he sighed. "Just call me Stan.. I don't like when people use 'Mr.' when they talk to me.. It makes me feel OLDER than I like."

Mabel smiled a little.

"O-okay.. Stan.." Mabel replied, making the correction.

Stan nodded in approval.

"That's better.. Now.. What is it you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with my brother and friend." Mabel smiled.

"Look kid.." Stan started. "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be FUN!"

Stan looked at her before he face-palmed with a groan.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.."

"Yay!" Mabel cheered.

"Don't get USED to it, kid.." Stan started. "This is going to be a one-time thing.."

Mabel smiled happily.

"I'll see you later then!"

She was about to leave but turned and gave him a huge hug before rushing off the cabin's porch and heading back to the Mill, having a slight spring in her step. Stan sighed and shook his head with a soft smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Mabel was leaving to head back to the Mill, she froze as she saw tow familiar forms waiting for her just within the tree-line. There her brother stood along with Wendy, an almost stern look on their faces.

"Uh.. H-hey guys.." Mabel nervously chuckled.

"Mabel, what are you DOING out here?" asked Dipper.

"Uh.."

"Haven't we told you to make sure either ME or Dipper going with you?" Wendy added.

"Well, you guys were asleep so.." Mabel trailed off.

"Mabel.. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Dipper wanted to know.

Mabel practically deflated.

"Yeah.." she frowned.

Wendy and Dipper sighed.

"Mabel.. We're not mad.." Wendy started. "We just don't want you to get lost or something happening to you."

"Yeah, I know.." Mabel replied.

Dipper walked over and took his sister's hand. She smiled weakly at him to which he smiled back.

"Look Mabel.. If you want to talk about it-"

"I was asking Stan if he wanted to go to the fair." Mabel confessed, interrupting Wendy.

Dipper looked at her in surprise.

"I thought that since he didn't have anyone there.."

Mabel trailed off. Dipper sighed.

"I know you guys still don't trust him.." Mabel argued. "But I think we should at LEAST give him a CHANCE."

Dipper shook his head and sighed.

"Okay.." he relented. "Okay.. But we will talk about this later.."

Mabel nodded and soon she joined the duo to head back to the mill.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The trio soon made it back to the mill by daybreak. Thankfully, it was around the time everyone would be waking up. Mabel sighed in relief as she, her brother, and friend walked into the property to start the day. The trio decided now would not be a good time to continue speaking about what had been going on. The twins knew it would not bode well to have Manly Dan find out about their nightly walks into the forest as they did not want Wendy's father to find out and possibly get Wendy in trouble.

As they entered the clearing of the property, they could hear the soft sounds of thunder from up above.

"Looks like it's going to rain.." Dipper commented.

Wendy groaned softly.

"That means we might not be able to be out here.." Wendy responded. "The rain can be anywhere from mild to just being a complete downpour.."

"I take it you don't like when it rains then?" asked Mabel.

"Well, knowing where the property is, the ground can get washed out rather easily.. And that can be really dangerous while working on cutting the trees." Wendy explained. "We can't risk having one of the trees falling on one of us while we're working."

"Good point.." Dipper replied. "So.. What should we do then?"

Wendy began to think of what to do. It was when she was in the middle of her thoughts that the sound of an approaching vehicle snapped her out of her thoughts.

Dipper and Mabel could not recognize the vehicle but felt their blood run cold as they saw the two men who had left the vehicle as well.

"Dipper? Mabel? asked Wendy.

Wendy saw the men and immediately felt the need to protect the twins take over.

"Who are you? What're you doing on our property?" she demanded.

"Miss, we have been told that two missing teens have been sighted here.." replied one of the men.

"What makes you THINK they're HERE!? Who do you two think you ARE!?" Wendy growled, stepping protectively in front of the twins.

"We've been informed by the Beacon of Hope Orphanage that teens matching their descriptions are being holdup here.." the same man stated, unfazed by Wendy's outburst. "We have been searching for them after being told they had gone missing.. It was fortunate that someone in town had recognized them and had informed us of their location.."

Before Wendy could ask who, she stared in horror as she saw Robbie step out of the car.

"Robbie!? I..! You..!" she stammered, in complete horror.

Robbie remained silent and looked away.

"I suggest you cooperate, Ma'am.. Unless you wish to be held responsible for KIDNAPPING.." the other man stated.

Wendy stared at the men as she felt despair wash over her. She wanted to fight them, to force them to leave and never return. Dipper and Mabel, however, soon hung their heads in defeat before walking out from behind Wendy, leaving her in more shock.

"Dipper.. Mabel.." she started, reaching out to them.

Dipper, however, stopped her.

"No.. Wendy.. I-it's okay.." he said, trying hard to not let his sadness show on his face. "I-I should've known they'd find us sooner or later.."

Wendy stared at them, her own sadness seeming to be amplified by the approaching rain.

"Wendy.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry you had to get involved with this.." Dipper sighed.

He then turned to the men and after straightening himself up and raising his head high to look at them, he spoke.

"W-we'll go with you.. There's no reason to run anymore."

The two men nodded.

"You've made a wise choice, my boy.." said one of the men. "Now.. We should be going.."

Dipper and Mabel nodded weakly and soon, the two were loaded into the car. Dipper turned to look at Wendy and gave her a sad smile.

"T-thanks for everything.."

Wendy could only watch in silence as the door to the vehicle was pushed shut, leaving Wendy to stare at the tinted windows of the car. Thunder rumbled as the rain began to pour down from above, and there Wendy, staring off as the vehicle began to pull out of the property and drove soon away. Wendy stared on with a deep sadness before she turned to look over at Robbie. Her sadness transformed into anger.

"Robbie!? What the h*ll is WRONG with you!?"

Robbie scowled.

"What's wrong with ME!? What's wrong with YOU!?" he snapped back. "You KNEW about this, and you just wanted to INGORE it! I knew they weren't from here right when I saw them on the missing person fliers!"

"Robbie! You IDIOT!" Wendy shouted. "How could you DO that to them!? They were trying to keep a low PROFILE!"

"Why? 'cause their FUGITIVES?"

"They were going to be SEPARATED!"

Wendy wanted to continue but just decided it would be a waste of time talking to him. She turned and began to head off into the forest, knowing exactly where she needed to go.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Stan was jolted from his thoughts by the loud pounding at his door. Stan groaned as he soon stood from his seat. As he opened the door, he was shocked to see Wendy standing before him. She was breathing heavily. Her hair was matted down against her skull from the pouring rain.

"Yeesh! What happened to YOU?" he asked.

"Cut the bullsh*t!" Wendy shouted. "We've got a problem! It's the TWINS!"

"What do you mean WE!?" asked Stan. "And what ABOUT them? They giving you too many PROBLEMS now? Should'a GUESSED they would, since that's how kids ARE.."

Wendy's eye twitched as she stared at him, her anger now having reached a boiling point.

"You listen to ME, you grouchy old codger!" Wendy snarled, viciously grabbing Stan by the front of his shirt. "I don't care WHAT made you into a jacka$$, Dipper and Mabel are in TROUBLE!"

Stan stared at her in surprise.

"WHAT trouble!?" he demanded.

He could see tears forming in her eyes and looked a bit confused.

"The people from California where they had left from has taken them AWAY! They are going to be FORCED to live in separate HOMES unless we STOP those a$$holes from TAKING them AWAY!"

"You mean they're not from HERE?" asked Stan in shock.

Wendy stared at him before she scowled angrily.

"Ugh! Forget it!" she growled, shoving him back. "You wouldn't care ANYWAY.."

She began to leave, then stopped.

"All you've ever cared about was yourself.."

With that final shot, Wendy took off into the direction of the police station in town and left a stunned and upset Stan behind at his cabin.

 **Author's Note: Sooo sorry for the long wait.. I've had an extremely bad writer's block XP Plus, my parents have been forcing me to go with them to different places.. _;; I will do my best to get more up soon..**


	13. Chapter 13

Part Twelve

Dipper and Mabel sat dejectedly at the station. Dipper held his sister as she wept quietly. He fought against his own tears, but only felt his eyes become prickly as if someone had kicked sand in his face. Dipper shut his eyes tight, soon feeling his tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel.." he choked out. "I b-broke my promise.."

Mabel looked up at him and gently took his hand.

"Dipper.. You didn't know this was going to happen." Mabel told him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"But I should've been more CAREFUL.." Dipper muttered. "W-what kind of brother am I that I can't even keep a promise to stay together..?"

Dipper covered his face with his hands.

"Dipper.."

Mabel hugged him tightly.

"It will be okay.." she tried to assure him. "I.. I know we won't be together.. B-but.. We need to be brave and face the unknown.. Wherever it takes us.."

Dipper sniffed and smiled as he tightened his hold on his sister, neither of them wanting to let go.

"I love you, Sis.."

"I love you too, Bro-bro.." Mabel sniffled.

The two soon heard the door to the room open and they looked up to see the headmaster of the orphanage along with his assistant.

Dipper's expression became that of anger and resentment.

"Ah! There you both are!" the man said smoothly. "We were beginning to worry."

Dipper remained silent as he then tightly held his sister's hand, glaring darkly at the man as he approached them.

"I know we may not be on good terms," said the man, walking closer. "But this is for your own good.."

"Our own good..?" Dipper whispered. "Our own GOOD!?"

Dipper was seething now.

"You want to take us to where we can NEVER see each other again! I made a PROMISE that I'd be with my SISTER!"

"I understand you're grief stricken, my boy.. But this is all we can do.."

Dipper remained silent as it sank in. No matter how much he wanted to deny it.. Dipper knew they were right.. No one had ever asked about him.. Only about Mabel. It was then that Dipper finally sighed, looking at the floor in defeat.

"Do not fret.." said the headmaster. "I assure you someone will be looking for a son to add to their family.."

Dipper nodded, his head still hanging low as he fought not to cry. Mabel took his hand and Dipper turned to look at her. Mabel gave him a sad smile, to which Dipper smiled back. He then turned to look at the director and raised himself to his full height, keeping his head high as he and Mabel were soon led out of the station. The twins looked up and could see another vehicle which they recognized as being owned by the Beacon of Hope Orphanage.

Dipper turned to look at Mabel, a deep sadness filling his heart once more and he hugged her tight. Just as they were both loaded into the back of the car..

"WAIT!"

They spun around in shock and could see the red-haired girl racing toward them on her deep red mountain bike.

"Wendy?" asked Dipper in shock.

"You CAN'T take them away!" Wendy shouted, ignoring Dipper's shock.

"I'm sorry, Miss.. But they must be ready to be taken to their new homes.."

"You CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry, Miss.. But they have families waiting to adopt them.."

Wendy was about to protest some more, when she heard a loud honking of a car horn. They all spun around and were shocked to see a rather banged up car speed toward them before skidding to a halt. Out of the car stumbled a rather older looking man with thick glasses. Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Stanley?" asked Mabel in shock.

"What'd I tell ya 'bout just calling me Stan?" Stan replied a bit gruffly.

"I dare say! Who are you?" asked the director in shock.

"Name's Stan! And don't you DARE separate those kids!"

"Dear Sir.. I am sorry but they are families waiting to adopt them.. They must be taken to be with their new families."

"Now, just a MINUTE!" Stan suddenly shouted. "You KNOW it's gonna be HARD on them! I would know.. I know what it's like to lose a brother.. It may not have been from going to different families, but it STILL hurt all the same!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were taken by surprise by Stan's confession. It was then they realized why he had always acted the way he had toward them.

"So, sorry Mr. Pompous, but they're not going ANYWHERE!" Stan soon finished.

The man looked at him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I am sorry, Mr. Stan.. But these two cannot stay here.. Not unless there was a family willing to adopt."

Stan looked at him, then the twins and then back at him.

"Well, if you put it THAT way.."

Dipper and Mabel turned to look away. That was, until Stan continued speaking.

"I'LL do it!"

The twins both looked up in dumbfounded shock.

"I'll take care of 'em.." Stan said. "I already got a cabin.. There may not be much there, but I can always fix it up.."

Dipper and Mabel stared up at Stan as he looked at them with a soft smile.

"It's the least I could do to make sure they don't go through the pain I did.." said Stan. "Plus, they've kinda grown on me anyway."

The man looked at Stan before turning to the twins and looking back.

"Very well then.." said the director. "We just have a few papers to sign."

Stan nodded and as the man went to get them, Stan turned to the twins. He knelt down to their level.

"I know I hadn't really been that great of a person.." he started. "But I promise you guys that you won't have to worry about being apart ever again."

Dipper and Mabel smiled as joy overtook them. They both ran to him and Stan pulled the two into a tight hug.

"Your friend finally knocked some sense into me.. So, I guess you could actually thank HER." Stan grinned.

The twins turned to Wendy who was standing close by. Wendy gave them a warm smile and the twins soon ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Wendy.. You.." Dipper choked out.

"Hey.. I couldn't let ya guys be torn apart, could I?" asked Wendy.

Dipper smiled up at her and Wendy returned it, before playfully ruffling up his hair. Dipper laughed and Mabel and Wendy joined in. Stan watched them, smiling at the two as he remembered himself with his own brother. As he looked at them, he began to think of seeing them as he and his brother used to be. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the man soon returned.

"Here we are.." he said. "Now.. What is your last name? We will need to write down your entire name to make the adoption official."

Stan looked at the twins before looking back.

"I-it's Hirsch.." he replied. "Stanley Hirsch."

The man nodded.

"Well, Mr. Hirsch.. I'll need you to sign these papers.

Stan nodded and began signing the adoption papers. After finishing with the final paper, the director looked over them and soon nodded in approval.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hirsch.. You are now the official legal guardian of young Mabel and Mas- Dipper Pines.." the man corrected, after noticing Dipper's scowl at being called Mason. "I hope to speak with you again within a month or so to check up on them."

"Heh, sure.." Stan shrugged. "Glad doin' business with ya."

He shook the man's hand and the director nodded before he and his assistant both got into the car and drove away.

"So.." Dipper started after a moment of silence. "Do we have to call you Dad now?"

"I'm kinda OLD be called that don't ya think?" Stan chuckled. "Besides that, I don't think Dad would really work.. I'd say I'd be more like a great uncle to you."

Dipper and Mabel nodded and though for a moment. Soon, they turned to each other and nodded.

"Okay.." Mabel grinned. "Grunkle Stan it IS then.."

Stan chuckled as he soon pulled the two into a hug. Although, he would have a lot of responsibility now, he supposed it would be worth it. He never had kids of his own and so he wasn't sure on if he could take on taking care of the twins. Stan, however, was never one to back down from a challenge.

 **Author's Note: I'm really sorry if this seemed kinda rushed XC But I still hope you liked this chapter..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue~

Stan was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast. For the past few weeks, there had been a few changes to his routine as he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the attic. Turning, he grinned at the twins as they sat down at the table.

"Hey, Kids."

"Morning, Grunkle Stan." Dipper and Mabel smiled.

Dipper had to admit, it felt weird to be living in a cabin in the forest. However, Dipper didn't mind it. After all, he could rest easy without the need to scavenge for food or worry about shelter. Even while they had been staying at Wendy's for a span of nearly a week, Dipper was glad to finally have a place where he and Mabel wouldn't need to worry about being apart. It was thanks to not only Stan but Wendy that they had finally found a permanent place to stay.

"So, I've been thinkin'.." Stan started, still working at the wood-stove. "Since we don't really have worked that much.. And I mostly mean ME.. I had been thinking we could make the cabin into a place where tourists can visit.. Like say.. A museum or whatever."

"That actually sounds pretty cool." Dipper grinned. "I wonder what kind of stuff we could put up though.."

As they talked, Stan had finished making them breakfast.

"Well, we'd probably need to get a permit.. But we can worry about that later." Stan shrugged. "For now, you guys should eat up.. You guys still have a job to do, ya know."

It was true. Dipper and Mabel would need to be at the Corduroy Mill in an hour or so. They knew, of course, the job would only be temporary. After all, they were still kids. As Stan joined them at breakfast, he began to think of everything that went on over the past few weeks. After the twins had moved in, Stan had managed to set up a room for the twins in the cabin's attic. He knew it would be temporary until he fixed up a few of the other rooms. Many of them were for storage anyway and he supposed those rooms would be much warmer than the attic, though the twins didn't seem to mind it.

Although, he had never had children or much experience with raising them, he seemed to have gotten the hang of having the twins at the cabin. After so many years of being completely alone, Stan had realized it was good to finally have someone at home with him. Even when he didn't really know them for very long, he just could not think of a time when they had been there for him just like he had been there for them.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan?"

Mabel's voice caused Stan to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it Mabel?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you zoned out or something."

"Y-yeah.. I was just.. I was just thinking.. You know?"

The twins looked at him, a bit curiously.

"You see.. I never really told you what happened to my brother.." Stan began slowly. "And well.. He was always the smartest of the two and he would always be working on some sciencey thing in his spare time.. I.. I used to tease him constantly.. And call him Poindexter.."

The twins listened to Stan as he continued onward.

"One day.. He was working on this big project.. It was supposed to be like a portal or something to another world.. But.. S-something went wrong.."

Stan stopped, trying to fight not to show his sadness before he continued.

"Something went wrong and..."

Stan found it hard to continue. Mabel and Dipper looked at him with a deep concern and Mabel took his hand.

"Grunkle Stan.. We.. We didn't know.." Mabel whimpered, soon giving him a hug.

"Hey.. C'mon kid.." Stan stammered, returning the hug. "It's not your fault or anything.. It.. I just miss him so much.. He's... He's been gone for many years now.. And for a while, I thought everything was hopeless.. Until you guys showed up."

Dipper and Mabel looked at him in surprise.

"I know I had been such a grouch before.. But.. That's all gonna change, because you two are here and I'm gonna make sure you guys don't go through what I did."

Dipper and Mabel smiled at that statement, Mabel having now being close to tears as the twins hugged him tight. Though he fought not to, Stan couldn't help but shed a few tears of his own. After about a moment, Stan soon let them go and began to wipe at his eyes.

"O-okay.. Enough with the mushy stuff.." he chuckled with a slight sniffle.

The twins looked at him with a soft smile.

"Anyway.. You guys should get going.."

"Oh yeah.." Dipper replied a bit sheepishly.

Soon, he and his sister finished their breakfast and rose from their seats.

"Cya later, Grunkle Stan!"

"Bye kids! Don't stay out too late!"

"We won't!" Mabel smiled.

"Oh and make sure you tell Wendy I said hi!"

"We will!" Dipper replied.

Stan smiled as he watched the duo leave before looking over at a nearby calendar. He noted the summer would be over soon enough and the twins would need to register for school. Stan's smile grew as he thought of the twins and how they would not only be beginning their new life in Gravity Falls, but they would officially permanent members of the family.

The End

 **Author's Note: And so ends the story.. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you all have an awesome day.**


End file.
